


Smells like BDSM

by melovinswonderland



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, melovin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melovinswonderland/pseuds/melovinswonderland
Kudos: 1





	Smells like BDSM

you thought i'd write smut lmao

GOT FOOLED

HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH XDDD


End file.
